mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha Staple
Sasha Staple is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club. Appearance Sasha has light blue eyes and long blonde hair. She wears a dark blue headband. At school, Sasha wears the standard Hakuoh Academy uniform, and a blue Yacht Club hoodie during yacht club activities. During the yacht club's raid on the Princess Apricot, she wears a playboy bunny costume, primarily red with white Sailing 16. Personality & Character Background Plot Recruitment Arc After Kane became the yacht club's advisor, during a long weekend, she went with the rest of the yacht club to perform pre-flight checks on the Odette II, ready for the practise cruise Sailing 02. She and Maki opened the main lock on the hatch. When Kane came onto the bridge, she was with Lilly and Maki who were playing with a musical function on one of the consoles. Sasha later turned up to see what had happened after Marika's use of the Odette II's electronic warfare systems caused the dock's breaker to trip. After the exams and end-of-term assembly were over, she joined the other yacht club members, assembled on the lawn outside, ready for the trip into space. She waved to Misa when she arrived. When the Odette II departed from the relay station, Sasha was stationed on a console on the upper level of the bridge. After one of the yards became stuck during mast deployment, Kane decide to take the first-year students on a spacewalk to fix the problem. Once they had changed into their spacesuits, the group gathered at the airlock and then proceeded to go outside the ship. After taking in the impressive view, they moved to where the yard was stuck. Sasha and the others assumed positions on the yard in order to slide it past and deploy the mast. After the mast was raised to normal position, the group performed a full inspection then returned inside. When the Odette II made a turn, on course for the inner planets, Sasha was standing next to Lilly at the radar console. That night, Sasha headed for bed, saying goodnight to Maki, while Marika and Chiaki were left on watch. The next day, Sasha was present with Maki on the upper level of the bridge while Marika and Chiaki were listening in on Kane's transmission to the Bentenmaru. She was present on the upper bridge when Marika explained the situation that they were facing and laughed with the others at Jenny's joke about the bonus of a villain for their cruise. She was confused and surprised that their enemy was after Marika before Jenny revealed Marika's position as a potential pirate captain. Golden Ghost Ship Arc Hakuoh Pirates Arc Nebula Cup Arc (Anime Only) Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime Only) Skills & Abilities As a member of the yacht club, Sasha has knowledge of how to fly a dinghy from training simulations (though she hasn't flown one for real Sailing 20) and experience at operating certain systems aboard the Odette II. She also has some knowledge of how to operate some systems aboard the Bentenmaru. Relationships Gallery Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Characters requiring personality entries Category:Work in progress